Careers/Jobs
This page is under construction! Jobs are forms of employment that provide characters with varying levels of income. Several jobs can lead to a very successful career in your Bitlife life. Jobs payments vary but some do require a greater level of education and certain schooling. Part-time jobs and freelance gigs were added in May 2019 and characters have to be at least 14 to try them. Some careers rapidly provide more social media followers and a massive increase in income after reaching a certain 'breakthrough' (Acting and Composing) while others rely on a gradually increasing wage (Doctor and CEO). Most medical jobs require a PhD but can give a rewarding wage. Choosing careers relies on steady planning and where you live. Emigrating also forces you to get a new career. Most careers also provide raises based on performance or, depending on the job, looks and smarts. Another key thing to remember is that lots of jobs go from Junior (Jr.) to job name to Senior (Sr.). Corporate Jobs These jobs include every job title that has "(Corporate)" after it. The following jobs have requirements that range from getting accepted into a certain major in college to starting that career early to just graduating high school. All of the averages of euros (€) are from Germany and all of the averages of dollars ($) is from United America. Model Agency Jobs This includes all the jobs under the title (Model Agency). You can become famous once you get promoted to Superstar Model. This is one of the pathways to get famous. Airline Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Airline). Veterinary Clinic This includes all jobs under the title (Veterinary Clinic). Hospital Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Hospital). Municipal Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Municipal). Medical Office Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Medical Office). Newspaper Jobs School District Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (School District). Law Firm Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Law Firm). Restaurant Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Restaurant). Police Department Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Police Department). Fire Department Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Fire Department). Mortuary Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Mortuary). Real Estate Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Real Estate). Museum Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Museum). Record Label Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Record Label). Flim Studio Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Film Studio). Small Business Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Small Business). Publisher Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Publisher). Retailer Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Retailer). Nightclub Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Nightclub). Escort Agency Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Escort Agency). Orchestra Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Orchestra). Magician Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Magician). Salon Jobs This includes all jobs under the title (Salon). Military Jobs These jobs can be acquired by joining the military. You don't need a degree to enlist in the military but a degree is required to apply as an officer. Part-time Jobs This is a list of all part-time jobs and their pay. 'Hey! The hourly rates, weekly hours, and weekly wage are not completely accurate. They are constantly fluctuating throughout the game. These are simply the average. ' Job Events *Characters may be promoted and given raises. *Characters can resign from their job or retire if they have reached retirement age. *Characters can be fired. Reasons for being fired include: **Getting sent to Jail. **Poor performance, usually by not working harder at the job. **Failed drug test. Happens after taking drugs the previous year or by asking a strict job for 28 days off to go to rehab. **Being too old to work. A lawsuit can be filed against employers for doing this as it is against equal opportunity workers' rights. **Broken celibacy, if your character is a priest, clergy, or nun, and decides to date, have a one night stand, or raise a child. **Military characters will be sometimes be dishonourably discharged if they refuse to do the mine puzzle when deployed. *Character's supervisor can ask your character to spend time with them to get ahead. Sometimes this is sexual harassment and supervisors can be sued via Lawsuit and fired if found guilty. *The workplace will do a hobby together as a team building exercise. Category:Information Category:BitLife